Misterio en Shinjuku
by BethANDCourt
Summary: Universo alterno/ Takato jamas imagino que rescatar a una joven iba a poner su mundo de cabeza, atravesandolo entre dos dimensiones en la cual era dificil distinguir que era real y que no.
1. Takato

Se nos ocurrio esta idea de repente. Esperamos que les guste!

Disclaimer : Digimon no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

 _parpadeo varias veces antes de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz_

 _Un leve destello rojizo le hacia casi imposible abrir los ojos, ¿donde estaba?_

 _\- " por favor"_

 _¿de quien era esa voz? ¿donde estaba?_

 _\- " por favor ayudame" - repitió la voz suavemente, casi en un susurro_

 _Volteó hacia todas partes con los ojos entrecerrados, aquella luz seguia deslumbrandolo, cuando de repente el sonido de una explosión lo sorprendió, aquel ruido tan fuerte venia de todas partes mientras el suelo comenzaba a temblar._

 _\- " ya es tarde..." - finalizo la voz la cual se oia muy angustiada, pudo identificar de donde venia la voz, giro sobre sus pies y observó una figura resplandeciente apenas por unos segundos justo antes de que el piso se abriera bajo sus pies y todo quedara sumergido en la oscuridad._

 _" ya es tarde... "_

* * *

\- Takato, ¿aun no estas listo? vas a llegar tarde!

El recien nombrado abrió los ojos al oir la voz de su madre llamandolo, su respiración era agitada. ¿que habia significado ese sueño? se habia sentido tan real, y ¿de quien era esa voz? se habia oido tan angustiada...

Paso ambas manos por su rostro en un afan de despertarse totalmente cuando vió el reloj en su pared, anunciaba las 7.45 de la mañana. El joven se puso de pie en un salto mientras se cambiaba de ropas, en menos de cinco minutos estaba cambiado y bajo a tropezones las escaleras.

\- con permiso, con permiso! - decia mientras tomaba con una mano su mochila y con la otra cogia un pan devorandolo con rapidez.

\- Takato, no puedo creer que te hayas quedado dormido - regañaba su madre mientras colocaba algo de fruta en la mesa - un mes de vacaciones y llegas tarde a clases.

El castaño sonrió a modo de disculpa mientras salia de su casa por la puerta trasera, se monto en su bicicleta y comenzo a pedalear rapidamente en direccion a su escuela. las vacaciones de medio año habian finalizado y debia regresar a clases. Quizas con algo de suerte llegaria a clase antes que la profesora.

\- Takatooo! - escucho unas voces que lo llamaban - ¡esperanos!

Eran Kenta y Hirokazu, sus dos mejores amigos y compañeros de clase; quienes tambien venian manejando sus bicicletas dandole el alcance.

\- ¿uds tambien se quedaron dormidos? - pregunto el castaño sin dejar de pedalear, Kenta respondió

\- en realidad Hirokazu se ofrecio a acompañar a Micky hoy a clases, solo que demoro tanto en arreglarse que para cuando llegó, ella ya se habia ido.

\- oye Kenta tenia que lucir y oler bien! - se excuso el joven de cabellos parados - lastima que Micky no me esperó.

\- no te habrias demorado tanto si te bañaras mas seguido - respondió su amigo mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

\- oye! yo soy muy limpio. Lo que sucede es que estas celoso porque no tienes suerte con las nenas como yo.

\- no es verdad! - respondió Kenta muy enojado.

Takato solo movió la cabeza divertido ante la absurda discusion de sus amigos, estaban a la entrada de su escuela cuando algo en el cielo llamó su atencion, parecia una estrella fugaz cayendo del cielo, pero brillaba demasiado y a pesar de ser de dia podia notarlo con facilidad. La velocidad con la que caia era demasiado lenta, ¿que cosa era eso? permaneció observandolo hasta que notó que aquel objeto habia caido en alguna parte de la ciudad perdiendose de vista.

El sonido de la campana de la escuela lo saco de sus pensamientos y noto que sus amigos lo habian dejado solo, ni siquiera le avisaron cuando dejaron encadenadas sus bicicletas. El castaño trato de apurarse corriendo escaleras arriba. Este era su ultimo año en la secundaria y no queria reprobar ninguna materia; subio el segundo y tercer piso con tal velocidad que llego agotado hasta el pasillo de su salon, solo para que al llegar a la puerta la profesora la cerrara en su cara.

Suspiró resignado, habia llegado tarde y habia perdido las tres primeras horas de clase.

Y el dia recien empezaba.

* * *

Takato empezaba a quedarse dormido de pie cuando el timbre del receso lo puso en alerta.

\- Matsuda! - regaño su profesora - ¿tarde el primer dia de clases? ¿asi es como piensa acabar el año? ha perdido clases y dejeme decirle que sus notas en mi curso no son las mejores, usted solia ser un alumno muy brillante, solo que desde que anda en compañia de Shiota y Kitagawa sus notas cayeron aun mas que...

Takato suspiro resignado ante el discurso/regaño a mitad del pasadizo, de su profesora mientras que Hirokazu y Kenta pasaban casi corriendo por su lado, abandonandolo. " vaya amigos" penso para si mismo. Todos los alumnos que pasaban por su lado lo miraban haciendolo sentir muy avergonzado. Takato cerro los ojos esperando a que su profesora terminara de hablar, cuando de repente sintio una mirada clavarse en el. Abrio los ojos de repente y entre toda la multitud de alumnos vio un par de ojos violetas que no dejaban de mirarlo. Pertenecian a una chica de su edad, cabello rojizo, de su talla, quien era muy hermosa aunque al mismo tiempo lucia muy seria. Era un contraste casi absurdo. Intento mirar hacia otra parte pero no podia quitarle la vista de encima. ¿quien era ella?

\- Matsuda! - la voz de su maestra la saco de sus pensamientos - ¿estas siquiera oyendome? No se por que pierdo mi tiempo contigo, estos jovenes de ahora hacen lo que quieren, no deberia molestarme en aconsejarte... - y con esto se alejo del pasillo. El castaño solo sonrio nervioso mientras veia irse a su maestra, volvio la mirada pero la joven habia desaparecido.

\- 5 meses mas y se acaba este año. No puedo esperar para dejar el colegio - dijo Hirokazu mientras cruzaba ambos brazos sobre su cabeza

\- yo tampoco puedo esperar - agrego Kenta tomando asiento detras de Hirokazu - ¿han pensado que haran cuando todo esto termine? Takato - dijo el joven de gafas de repente - ¿que has pensado hacer tu?

El castaño suspiro.

\- pues la verdad aun no lo se, me gustaria ir a la universidad de Tokio. aunque ya saben, mis padres no podrian sustentarmelo - dijo con algo de pesar - supongo que trabajare un par de años en la panaderia antes de poder hacer algo - finalizo.

Sus amigos quedaron en silencio cuando por la puerta apareció la joven que Takato habia visto hace un rato. Entró a su salon y se sento al fondo, sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie.

\- ¿quien es ella? - pregunto a sus amigos el castaño sin quitarle la vista de encima a la joven.

Kenta se acomodó las gafas y respondió:

\- Su nombre es Makino Ruki, la transfirieron de otra escuela - y mirando hacia Hirokazu agrego - Kazu intento hablarle hace un rato, pero lo ignoro... en realidad ha ignorado a todos aqui.

\- debe ser una loca - agregó el joven de cabellos parados - seguramente no la aguantaron en su otra escuela y por eso esta aqui; sera mejor que no te acerques a ella Takato.

\- Parece una bruja - continuo Kenta - cuidado y nos convierte en sapos.

\- no creo que puedas verte peor que como estas ahora amigo - dijo Kazu dandole un pequeño golpe al joven de lentes, quien le devolvio el golpe luciendo algo ofendido.

Takato observaba a la joven de cabellos rojizos, era verdad que era muy bonita, aunque lucia muy seria, algo solitaria tambien. su mirada parecia estar absorta en sus pensamientos. habia algo en ella que definitivamente llamaba su atencion.

De un momento a otro, la joven clavo su mirada en la de Takato quien sintió sus mejillas quemar, el nerviosismo se apodero de el y lo unico que atino a hacer fue mover una de sus manos a modo de saludo mientras sonreia con mucho nerviosismo.

La joven continuo observandolo seriamente por algunos segundos antes de fijar su mirada en la ventana.

Esa habia sido una situacion muy rara. Takato sintió que sus mejillas quemaban el resto de la clase.

* * *

Takato manejaba su bicicleta de regreso a casa, lo habian castigado por llegar tarde y habia tenido que quedarse a limpiar el salon de clases. Estaba agotado y solo pensaba en llegar a su casa, comer y dormir.

\- van a regañarme - dijo con algo de pesar mientras pedaleaba con mucho esfuerzo - estoy cansado...

Decidio ir a traves del parque de Shinjuku, ese lugar siempre lo relajaba. Quiza podria descansar un momento la mente dando una vuelta por ahi.

Extrañamente el lugar parecia vacio, y las luces parpadeaban dando un ambiente tetrico al parque, podia escuchar a los grillos y el sonido de los autos a lo lejos, comenzo a ponerse nervioso y su temor aumento al oir un arbusto cercano moverse, se quedo inmovil algunos segundos hasta que una ardilla salio de entre unas ramas. Takato se tranquilizo y comenzo a reirse solo. se habia asustado de un animalito muy pequeño.

Se bajo de la bicicleta y comenzo a caminar mientras la arrastraba. Mejor se iba a su casa de una vez.

Apenas habia avanzado unos metros cuando el sonido del viento azotando las ramas de los arboles fuertemente lo paralizo; varios arbustos se agitaron con violencia y de un momento a otro una luz aparecio entre ellas.

Fue ahi que la vió

Una joven de su edad, corria hacia el; lucia un vestido de color verde y su cabello castaño ondeaba con el viento. Toda ella parecia brillar, como una vision surreal. Takato quedo hipnotizado viendola y solo reaccionó al oirla hablar.

\- por favor, ayudame...

Esa voz... el ya habia oido esa voz.

La joven lo tomó por los brazos en un intento por llamar su atencion. Takato creyó perderse en sus ojos marrones por un segundo antes de recordar donde habia oido su voz.

\- tu estabas en mi sueño... fue tu voz la que escuche en mi sueño.

La muchacha lo miró extrañada antes de soltarlo y empezar a correr otra vez, Takato seguia sin moverse y reacciono al verla alejarse de el. solto su bicicleta y comenzo a correr persiguiendola.

\- espera! - grito mientras la alcanzaba - ¿por que huyes? ¿que sucede?

De pronto un rayo de luz paso entre ellos partiendo varios arbustos y arboles por donde habia pasado, Takato se tiró al piso y jalo a la muchacha con el.

\- ella va a encontrarme - le dijo en un susurro - quiere eliminarme.

\- ¿ella? ¿quien? - le pregunto el castaño mirando a la joven quien lucia muy palida. Escucho una tercera voz muy dulce pero a la vez muy firme hablar:

\- por fin te encuentro, es hora de terminar con mi misión.

Takato levanto la mirada y observo a una joven de su edad, lucia un atuendo gotico completamente negro el cual contrastaba con su rostro angelical, sus ojos celestes del mismo color del cielo y sus cabellos rubios como el sol. Pero sin duda lo mas extraño de todo es que la joven parecia levitar algunos centimetros del suelo. Takato no podia creer lo que veia, la joven levanto una especie de espada en direccion a la joven...

\- NO! - grito el joven interponiendose entre ambas muchachas - no hagas eso. ¿que te sucede? estas demente!.

\- quitate humano - insistio la rubia - tengo una mision que cumplir y la cumplire sin falta... ahora muevete.

Takato nego con la cabeza, mientras tomaba a la otra joven de una mano y comenzaba a correr alejandose de la rubia. podia escuchar el ruido de las hojas moviendose y de su atacante tras ellos pero no se detuvo. tenia que llegar a la calle a pedir ayuda, salir del parque era su prioridad.

Sintio sus piernas muy pesadas al mismo tiempo que le faltaba el aire, no queria detenerse, no podia detenerse...

Las luces de los autos comenzaban a brillar a solo unos metros de ambos cuando un arbol fue derribado por su atacante impidiendoles la salida del parque. Takato y la joven se ocultaron tras una pequeña colina en un vano esfuerzo por esconderse. El castaño sentia que le faltaba el aire pero atinó a preguntar.

\- ¿quien... es... ella...o mejor aun...QUE es ella...? - dijo con la respiracion muy agitada.

\- ella es Alice... y su mision es destruirme...

Takato observo sorprendido a la joven sin entender nada de lo que sucedia, sus ojos querian cerrarse y todo el cuerpo le dolia.

\- yo te ayudare - le dijo la joven colocando una de sus manos sobre el pecho del joven, quien vio con asombro un destello rojizo emanar de él, al mismo tiempo que recuperaba todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¿que fue eso? - pregunto el castaño confundido a la joven quien lo miraba sonriente.

\- significa que su hora ha llegado.

Ambos voltearon y observaron a Alice delante de ellos, aun levitando y con la espada en direccion a ellos. Takato se puso de pie mientras protegia a la joven colocandola tras el.

\- no se quien seas, pero ninguna buena persona amenaza con matar a alguien... dejanos ir.

Alice negó con la cabeza, manteniendo su expresion serena en todo momento.

\- los Dioses me encomendaron acabar con el ser al que estas protegiendo humano - dijo mientras señalaba a la muchacha - quitate de mi camino y seras perdonado.

Takato tuvo mucho miedo, ¿por que la rubia hablaba de esa forma? ¿a que Dioses se referia?

\- N-no... n-no lo hare.

La rubia ladeo su cabeza.

\- entonces tendre que acabar con ambos - dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia ellos con la espada apuntandolos.

Takato cerro los ojos esperando el golpe final el cual nunca llego. Abrio los ojos lentamente solo para observar que Alice habia desaparecido. ¿que habia sucedido?

La joven a la que habia protegido aun estaba tras el.

\- ¿estas bien? ¿que paso con Alice? ¿a donde fue?

La muchacha abrio la boca para responderle sin embargo solo emitio un leve quejido antes de caer al piso. Takato se apresuro en ayudarla a ponerse de pie, sirviendole de apoyo.

\- Tranquila, yo te ayudare - le dijo mientras caminaba a su lado. en direccion hacia donde habia dejado su bicicleta.

\- gracias Takato...

El castaño se sorprendio al oir su nombre, no recordaba haberselo dicho. Observo a la joven que tenia una herida en una de sus rodillas, decidio que la llevaria a su casa a curar su herida antes de acompañar a la joven a su hogar... donde sea que ella viviera.

La ayudo a subirse a su bicicleta mientras que el caminaba a su lado en silencio. llego a su casa la cual tenia todas las luces apagadas. No queria que su acompañante escuchara el sermon de sus padres asi que la hizo entrar por la puerta trasera de la panaderia de sus padres.

\- quedate aqui, no tardo - le dijo mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en una de las sillas de aquel lugar para luego buscar el botiquin de primeros auxilios. Cuando regreso encontro a la joven sentada en el mismo lugar, algo cabizbaja y en silencio. El castaño se acerco a ella sin poder evitar pensar en que era muy bonita.

\- te ayudare a curar tu herida - le dijo - luego te acompañare a tu casa.

\- no tengo casa aqui - la escucho decir - no pertenezco a ningun lugar...

Takato la miro sorprendido al escucharla hablar asi.

\- ¿por que la rubia quiere acabar contigo? ¿que cosa era ella? - pregunto mas para si mismo que a la muchacha.

\- es su mision... acabar conmigo.

\- ¿pero por que? ¿le hiciste algo malo a esa tal Alice? ¿viste las cosas que hacia?...eso no es normal - agrego el joven mientras terminaba de curarle la herida.

\- perdon por haberte metido en esto - fue la unica respuesta que ella le dio mientras se ponia de pie - debo irme antes que ella vuelva.

Takato sacudio la cabeza.

\- espera.. tengo muchas preguntas... te oí en mis sueños, pedias ayuda y luego todo se oscurecia... y que fue lo que me hiciste? ¿que fue aquella luz? ¿quien es Alice?... Dios, ni siquiera se tu nombre! no puedes irte sola a estas horas...

La joven camino hacia el sonriendole, el castaño se puso muy nervioso al verla aproximarse demasiado a el, quedandose inmovil.

\- muchas gracias por todo Takato.

\- ¿como es que sab-

La joven lo tomo del rostro y lo besó tiernamente por algunos segundos, Takato tardo algunos segundos en comprender lo que estaba sucediendo y para cuando lo hizo oyó a la joven decir.

\- mi nombre es Juri, ahora descansa.

La cabeza comenzo a darle vueltas y de repente todo se puso negro.

* * *

Nota del autor : hey gracias por leer hasta aqui. Esperamos que les guste esta loca idea que se nos ocurrio. Obviamente sucede en un universo alterno, y no se preocupen que todos los personajes apareceran... bueno al menos todos los humanos.

Cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Gracias por leernos!

BethANDCourt


	2. Henry

Aqui les traemos la segunda entrega de esta historia. muchas gracias por sus comentarios!.

DISCLAIMER: Digimon es propiedad de su dueño.

* * *

Takato desperto sintiendose muy mareado, apenas y si podia abrir los ojos. Aun era de noche y su vision era borrosa. Se sorprendio al hallarse en su habitación, observo el reloj el cual marcaba las 5 de la mañana. ¿como habia llegado hasta su cama? trato de recordar los ultimos sucesos... estaba de camino a casa, el parque de Shinjuku...

Abrio los ojos de golpe.

Juri.

¿asi habia dicho que se llamaba no?

Comenzo a recordar absolutamente todo lo que habia ocurrido esa noche. Desde el ataque sufrido a manos de esa chica extraña llamada Alice y las cosas tan raras que habia dicho, hasta la desaparicion de Juri.

Ah si. tambien recordaba el beso.

Se sonrojo totalmente. ¿a donde habria ido la joven? habia dicho que no pertenecia a ningun lugar. ¿se encontraria bien? ¿Alice la habia encontrado?.

Suspiro con pesar cubriendose con las sabanas, notó que aun traia la misma ropa del dia anterior; comenzo a cuestionarse si en verdad todo lo sucedido habia ocurrido.

\- ¿habra sido un sueño? - se pregunto a si mismo.

* * *

Cuando Takato bajó a desayunar se sorprendio de no recibir ningun regaño por parte de sus padres. Luego supo que habian salido a un compromiso de uno de sus amigos y que llegaron muy tarde a casa. Habia sido un golpe de suerte.

El castaño encendio la television a ver si alguna noticia relacionada con el ataque al parque de Shinjuku aparecia. sin embargo en ningun canal hablaron de lo ocurrido. Eso era extraño. Takato habia visto caer arboles, arbustos... era extraño, simplemente extraño.

Decidio olvidar el tema mientras tomaba su bicicleta y comenzaba a pedalear en direccion a clases. No deseaba repetir el castigo del dia anterior asi que se dio prisa.

Llego a su escuela con tranquilidad y busco con la mirada a Kazu y Kenta, pero no los hallo en ninguna parte; seguramente llegarian tarde otra vez. Sonrio para si mismo mientras entraba a su salon cuando alguien le bloqueo el paso.

Era la pelirroja.

Takato casi da un salto de la impresión y solo atinó a sonreir nerviosamente a modo de saludo, sin embargo ella no se movió de su sitio. El castaño comenzaba a sentirse incomodo cuando la muchacha hablo.

\- quisiera hablar contigo ¿se puede?

Takato se sorprendió

\- E-ehh.. yo-o...

\- has visto algo raro estos dias? ¿algun encuentro extraño?

El castaño parecia no entender.

\- yo no... no entiendo...

\- si me entiendes - insistió la chica suspirando algo fastidiada - no me hagas repetir la pregunta

Takato tuvo un mal presentimiento

\- en serio no se... de que me hablas.

La pelirroja parecio enojarse sin embargo mantuvo su expresion fria.

\- se que mientes... asi que te estare vigilando - y con esto entro a su salon. Takato se quedo algunos segundos ahi mientras trataba de entender las preguntas que le habia hecho la joven con esa actitud tan insolente.

Llego hasta su carpeta y solo cuando tomo asiento se pregunto.

¿tendria que ver esto con Juri y con todo lo que sucedio el dia anterior?

Volteo la mirada hacia donde estaba la pelirroja y no le sorprendio que ésta lo estuviera observando. ¿ella tambien estaba buscando eliminar a Juri? ¿conoceria a Alice? la chica parecia normal, al menos no estaba flotando en el aire cual globo de helio que...

\- Takato! - Kazu y Kenta gritaron al unisono mientras entraban al salon, distrayendolo de sus pensamientos.

\- chicos pense que llegarian tarde hoy.

\- nah! - dijo Kazu mientras tomaba asiento al lado del castaño - le dije a Micky que si queria que la trajera conmigo a la escuela tenia que esperarme...- finalizo levantando la cabeza con orgullo.

\- pues yo recuerdo que te dijo que no soportaba a los impuntuales y que ademas... - comenzo a decir Kenta cuando Kazu le tapo la boca con ambas manos.

\- callate Kenta! - le dijo mientras forcejeaba con el joven de lentes.

Takato comenzo a reirse de sus amigos y sacudio la cabeza en señal de incredulidad, era ridicula la forma de discutir diaria de sus dos mejores amigos. miro hacia la ventana y por apenas un segundo le parecio ver a Juri, en el patio de su escuela, mirando en su direccion y parecia brillar como la primera vez que la vio; Takato Parpadeo y al fijar su mirada en ella ésta ya habia desaparecido. ¿habria sido una ilusion?

Una idea paso por su cabeza y sin pensarlo volteo la mirada en direccion a la pelirroja, quien tenia la vista clavada en la ventana, en la misma direccion donde le habia parecido ver a Juri.

Eso era demasiada coincidencia.

* * *

La hora del receso habia llegado, Takato y sus amigos salieron hacia el patio buscando un lugar para comer. Kazu y Kenta discutian sobre el almuerzo de cada uno de ellos, mientras que él trataba de ubicar con la mirada el lugar exacto donde habia creido ver a Juri, se alejo de sus amigos y camino hacia aquel lugar. con la mirada hacia la ventana de su salon trató de encontrar el punto exacto donde habia visto a la joven. Sin embargo no encontro ningun indicio de ella.

\- no fue una ilusión... la vi... - se dijo a si mismo.

Suspiró resignado y decidió regresar hacia donde estaban sus amigos, cuando escucho a alguien quejarse ligeramente. como si tratara de ocultar su dolor.

Takato se dirigió hacia aquella voz, a estas alturas no le sorprendia encontrar lo que sea ni a quien sea. Entre unos matorrales estaba un muchacho de su edad, tenia una mano en su pecho el cual lucia ensangrentado entre sus ropas desgarradas.

Takato se sobresaltó

\- ¿estas bien? ¿que te paso? - dijo Takato acercandose raudamente hacia el muchacho que parecia no poder ponerse de pie mientras respiraba agitadamente.

\- ¿es que.. acaso no lo viste? - le respondio con la voz entrecortada.

\- no. ¿ver qué? - el castaño se agacho tratando de examinar la herida de su interlocutor - tenemos que llevarte a la enfermeria, estas sangrando!.

El joven asintió mientras que se apoyaba con un brazo en los hombros de Takato y empezaba a caminar junto a él.

\- ¿como te hiciste esa herida? - volvio a preguntar el castaño - ¿o quien te la hizo?

\- no fue alguien, fue algo... - el joven lo miró a los ojos y dudo antes de agregar - no estoy seguro de que me creas.

Takato lo miró extrañado y replico

\- bueno... - rio nerviosamente - ayer tuve un dia muy extraño. nada me sorprenderia a estas alturas...

El joven quedo en silencio unos segundos antes de hablar.

\- me ataco un animal... pero no parecia de este mundo.

\- eh?

El muchacho parecia pensar cada una de sus palabras antes de continuar.

\- se que parecerá una locura pero...era una especie de perro o lobo, demasiado grande... tenia unos ojos rojos... - el joven no despegaba la vista del suelo - apenas si tuve tiempo de reaccionar.

Takato se quedo en silencio. el muchacho habia estado cerca del lugar donde habia visto a Juri. ¿acaso ese animal que lo habia atacado estaba en busca de la chica y por error lo ataco? ¿lo habia enviado Alice?

No supo que responderle, pero él mismo habia vivido el dia anterior algo increible. asi que entendia al joven aunque su relato fuera casi un invento.

\- me llamo Takato por cierto - dijo el castaño cuando estaban muy cerca de la enfermeria.

El joven sonrio

\- soy Henry, Henry Wong.

Entraron a la enfermeria del colegio, Takato odiaba ese lugar, nada que tuviera que ver con agujas era de su agrado. Sin embargo le preocupaba la salud de Henry quien parecia mas aliviado y su herida parecia ya no sangrar.

\- y bien ¿cual es el problema? - dijo la enfermera al verlos llegar, su aspecto algo serio le causo cierto nerviosismo al castaño.

\- ehhh si... mi amigo Henry tuvo un accidente y bueno, tiene una herida en el pecho... por eso lo traje cuant...

\- ¿una herida? ¿y cómo se la hizo? - dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba y comenzaba a revisar a Henry. El castaño se puso nervioso y solo atino a mirar a Henry quien nego con la cabeza.

\- ehh... pues vera... - Takato no supo que decir ni que inventar, pero apenas habian pasado algunos segundos cuando la enfermera hablo.

\- yo no le encuentro nada... ¿se trata de una broma?

El castaño levanto la cabeza y fijo su mirada en la de Henry quien lucia palido, Takato se acerco y observo que efectivamente en el lugar donde el habia visto brotar sangre no habia nada.

Absolutamente nada.

\- jovencitos. este tipo de bromas son inaceptables - continuó la enfermera - vayanse de aqui antes de que envie un reporte a sus padres - finalizo dandose la media vuelta para continuar con sus labores.

El castaño y el muchacho se quedaron en silencio. Takato habia visto la sangre, ahi estaba Henry con sus ropas rotas en la parte superior. ¿como era posible que una herida de ese tipo haya sanado en unos cuantos minutos y sin dejar rastro?

El castaño se apoyo en una de las paredes del lugar tratando de encontrar una explicacion logica a todo cuando escucho a Henry hablar

\- no entiendo que acaba de pasar...

\- Henry tranquilo... yo te creo - dijo el castaño tratando de calmar a su nuevo amigo.

\- lo que sea que me atacó... no fue de este mundo, no lo era... - finalizo el muchacho con la mirada perdida.

Takato ya no supo que pensar, primero lo de Juri y ahora esto. ¿tendria relacion lo sucedido con la jovencita y lo que habia pasado con Henry?

Dudo algunos segundos antes de atreverse a preguntarle.

\- Henry ¿el animal que te ataco... estaba acompañado de alguien?

El recien nombrado lo miró con extrañeza

\- ¿alguien?

\- una rubia, aspecto extraño, de nuestra edad... llamada Alice?

\- No... ¿por que?

El castaño suspiró antes de hablar.

\- pues veras, algo igual de extraño me sucedio ayer...

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORES:

listo! ahi tienen el segundo capitulo que deja mas dudas que respuestas!

Tendran algo que ver Juri o Alice en el ataque que sufrio Henry? quizas es un tercero...

Que se trae entre manos Rika? xq sospecha de Takato?

Por que las heridas de Henry desaparecieron rapidamente?

Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo. gracias por leernos!

BethANDCourt


	3. Dudas

¿como estan? nos alegra saber que esta historia les agrada, de veras apreciamos sus comentarios!

les traemos la tercera entrega

DISCLAIMER: Digimon y sus personajes pertenecen a su dueño.

* * *

El timbre que anunciaba el termino del almuerzo comenzó a repicar con fuerza y un silencio se apoderó de la enfermeria mientras Henry terminaba de oir el relato de Takato.

\- ... y fue entonces que te encontre entre esos arbustos. Para serte sincero pense que era Juri quien estaba ahi - y apoyandose en la pared de la enfermeria concluyo - y esa es toda la historia.

Henry permanecia estatico, aun estaba sentado en la camilla y lucía pensativo.

\- ¿crees que ambos sucesos esten relacionados?

El castaño se tranquilizo, por lo menos Henry le creia y no pensaba que estaba loco.

\- pues no lo se... mi teoría es que Alice envió a ese animal en busqueda de Juri y desgraciadamente se topó contigo.

Henry nego con la cabeza

\- bueno. por lo menos mis heridas sanaron - dijo Henry mientras revisaba sus ropas - si tu no hubieras estado ahi pensaria que estoy loco.

Takato asintió.

\- creo que debemos regresar a clase o tendremos problemas.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en direccion a sus respectivos salones, cuando el peliazul hablo

\- oye Takato, y esa chica Juri... ¿no tienes idea de donde pueda estar?

El castaño negó con la cabeza.

\- no. no tengo idea - dijo algo decepcionado.

\- dijiste que la primera vez que la viste fue en el parque de Shinjuku. ¿no es asi? podriamos ir hoy en la noche a revisar si ella esta ahi.

Takato pareció reanimarse.

\- esa seria una estupenda idea. Nos vemos ahi saliendo de clases.

Henry asintió y con eso cada uno de ellos se dirigió a su respectivo salon. El castaño se sintió mejor. Ahora tenia la esperanza de saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Y volveria a ver a Juri, quien sabe.

* * *

Eran casi las 7 de la noche cuando Takato salió de su casa montado en su bicicleta, el corazón le latia a mil por hora y la ansiedad lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. La noche era despejada, ninguna nube aparecia por el cielo y las estrellas podian verse con claridad.

Takato llego a la hora acordada y no vió a Henry por ningun lado, quizas habia llegado muy temprano, estacionó su bicicleta antes de entrar al parque, habian algunas personas caminando en el lugar lo cual lo tranquilizó bastante. Continuó caminando y decidió regresar al lugar donde habia visto antes a Juri. Caminó algunos metros y descubrio que esa zona estaba aislada por una cinta amarilla de precaución con un letrero en frente.

PROHIBIDO EL PASE. ZONA EN MANTENIMIENTO

DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS.

R & M Y ASOCIADOS.

¿ que era todo esto?

Takato encontró sospechoso que dijeran que la zona estaba en mantenimiento, todo ese lugar habia sido destruido por Alice; ¿por que no habian llamado a la policia? o por lo menos haber reportado el suceso a los medios de comunicación.

Raro, muy raro.

El castaño observó hacia ambos lados y luego de asegurarse de no estar siendo observado levantó la cinta amarilla y comenzo a adentrarse en la zona restringida. Habian un par de maquinas excavadoras varios metros mas allá, y algunos arboles muy pequeños aun, todos ellos listos para ser plantados. llego al lugar exacto donde habia pasado todo y observo que habian retirado todos los arboles y arbustos afectados, sin embargo no los halló por ninguna parte.

Takato se sintió intrigado. ¿que clase de empresa hace un mantenimiento del parque y no reporta las cosas tan extrañas que hallo?

\- Juri. ¿donde estas? - dijo casi en un susurro.

Comenzó a caminar de vuelta, quizas Henry ya habia llegado y estaba esperandolo a la entrada del parque, cuando una voz lo paralizó.

\- ¿estás buscando a la chica, humano?

El castaño levantó la mirada sorprendido y vió a Alice de pie sobre una de las casetas de mantenimiento del parque.

\- Alice ! - exclamó - ¿que haces aqui? - dijo mientras retrocedia algunos pasos; la rubia bajo de un salto y en menos de un segundo estaba frente a Takato. su mirada y rostro eran inexpresivos, increiblemente todo el temor que sintió el castaño en un inicio habia desaparecido.

\- al igual que tú, estoy buscando a la chica - dijo mirandolo fijamente a los ojos - debo cumplir mi misión.

\- ¿ que clase de misión es esa? - dijo el castaño sintiendose muy furioso - casi nos matas!

Alice se alejo unos pasos observando el area que ella misma habia destruido un dia antes. Su mirada aun era inexpresiva cuando le respondió.

\- debo ofrecerte una disculpa humano, no era mi intención causarte algun tipo de daño a ti ni a ninguna otra persona.

El castaño seguia sin entender, cuando recordó lo sucedido en la mañana

\- Alice, tu dices que no lastimarias a ninguna persona pero quiero que me respondas algo - la rubia parecio interesada al oir las palabras de Takato quien continuó hablando - ¿fuiste tu quien mando a atacar a Henry?

La rubia ni siquiera parpadeo

\- no conozco a ningun Henry y jamas derivo mis misiones a terceros.

\- el dijo que lo atacó un animal que no parecia de este mundo - el castaño dudo antes de continuar - y tu eres la unica persona fuera de este mundo que conozco.

\- te aseguro que no fui yo humano, aunque no me sorprende lo que me cuentas.

Takato se sorprendio, Alice no parecia estar mintiendo. ¿ que ataco a Henry y por que?

La rubia lucía pensativa, y Takato se arriesgo a preguntar.

\- ¿por que quieres acabar con Juri? ¿que fue lo que te hizo?

Alice se dió media vuelta, quedando de espaldas a Takato.

\- a diferencia tuya, el ser a quien llamas Juri no pertenece a este mundo - la rubia quedo en silencio algunos segundos antes de continuar - es mi misión destruirla.

\- ¿de que hablas? Juri es una muchacha comun y corriente igual que yo... - dudo antes de continuar - ¿ que cosa eres Alice?.

La rubia se dió media vuelta y fijo su mirada en la del castaño.

\- yo tampoco pertenezco a este mundo.

Takato se exasperó

\- entonces si al igual que Juri no eres de este mundo como dices ser, ¿por que quieres destruirla? - el castaño se sintió impotente al ver que Alice seguia inexpresiva - ¿por que? no entiendo. No pareces una mala persona, mucho menos una asesina...

\- no lo soy - replicó Alice - si hay alguien que podria causar mucho daño es el ser llamado Juri - y mirando hacia el cielo continuó - es ella de quien deberias preocuparte. Tú y tu mundo estan en peligro.

La confusión en el castaño aumento mucho mas al ver que nuevamente Alice comenzaba a levitar, mientras que un viento muy fuerte comenzaba a azotar los arboles con violencia.

\- no es mi intencion causarte daño humano, pero si vuelves a entorpecer mi misión no tendre mas alternativa que acabar contigo.

Takato apenas si podia abrir los ojos por la fuerza del viento, el cual en menos de dos segundos habia desaparecido.

Y con ello tambien Alice.

El castaño busco con la mirada a la rubia por todas partes, sin embargo no la hallo por ninguna parte, resignado decidió salir de la zona restringida, comenzo a caminar de vuelta a la entrada del parque. le sorprendió observar al resto de las personas muy tranquilas. ¿no sintieron el fuerte viento?

La cabeza comenzo a dolerle fuertemente mientras caminaba y quitaba el seguro de su bicicleta. Busco por todas partes a Henry, sin embargo no lo vió. quizas le surgió algun contratiempo y no pudo llegar.

Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él. ¿se habria vuelto a sentir mal por el ataque sufrido en la mañana?

Un escalofrio le recorrió la espalda. Alice habia dicho que no habia tenido nada que ver con ese ataque. ¿entonces que habia sido eso?

Comenzo a pedalear de regreso a casa, su madre lo esperaba con la cena lista y a pesar de que no tenia hambre, Takato cenó junto a sus padres para evitar que sospecharan de su salida al parque. Se excuso con sus padres y se dirigió a su habitacion muy cansado. No tanto fisica sino mentalmente. Se recostó en su cama con los ojos cerrados recordando todo lo sucedido, ¿como estaria Henry? ¿por que no acudió al parque de Shinjuku? el castaño se lamento de ni siquiera haberle pedido su numero de celular.

Un tenue destello lo hizo abrir los ojos, mientras que no daba credito a lo que veia.

Juri estaba sentada en el marco de su ventana.

Takato se puso de pie de un salto mientras corria a darle una mano a la jovencita.

\- J-Juri.. ¿como llegaste hasta ahi? te puedes hacer daño, caerte... Oh Dios! - dijo mientras la ayudaba a entrar a su cuarto, la joven solo sonrió.

\- descuida Takato, trepé por ahi - dijo mientras señalaba un poste de alumbrado publico que estaba muy cerca al techo de su habitación.

El castaño suspiró aliviado.

\- me alegra saber que estas bien Juri, temía que algo pudiera haberte pasado - dijo el castaño mientras observaba a su amiga, la joven sonreia mientras acariciaba el rostro de Takato con una mano, el joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- vine para hacerte saber que estoy bien, no quiero que estes preocupado - dijo mientras se alejaba y caminaba alrededor de la habitación del joven.

\- gracias Juri, temi mucho por ti. desapareciste sin decirme nada.

\- ya me habias ayudado bastante Takato - dijo mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama del joven - no queria involucrarte mas en el asunto.

El castaño se apoyo en la puerta de su habitacion mientras la escuchaba.

\- Juri, ¿por que Alice dice que es su misión destruirte? ¿a que se refiere con que no perteneces a este mundo?

La joven bajo la cabeza y fijo la mirada en el piso.

\- A Alice le encomendaron esa misión, yo tampoco entiendo por que quiere hacerme daño. Aunque es probable que tenga razon

\- ¿que? ¿por que dices eso?

Juri miro a los ojos al joven y parecia suplicar su ayuda.

\- no recuerdo absolutamente nada desde ayer, mi casa, mis padres, mis amigos -la joven sacudió la cabeza antes de proseguir - ni siquiera recuerdo donde vivo... todo esta en blanco.

Takato se acerco a ella, tomandola de las manos.

\- tranquila Juri, dime ¿que es lo primero que recuerdas? quizas sufriste un accidente, ¿estabas en un hospital?

La joven negó con la cabeza

\- recuerdo despertar, como si saliera de un encierro... un estallido, muchas luces... y luego estaba en las calles de esta ciudad - Juri parecia tratar de hacer memoria - pasaron un par de horas hasta que apareció Alice amenazando con matarme.

El castaño asintio, mientras trataba de entender a su amiga.

\- yo te ayudare a recuperar la memoria Juri, te lo juro - dijo con total seguridad - confia en mi.

La joven le sonrió.

\- muchas gracias Takato.

El castaño rio nerviosamente mientras sentia sus mejillas quemar, cuando recordó algo.

\- ahora que lo recuerdo, tu estabas en mis sueños - dijo Takato quien al observar la confusión en los ojos de la joven prosiguió - es decir, no te vi. Pero oi tu voz. estabamos en medio de un lugar que se destruia en pedazos. Me pediste ayuda.

Juri sacudió la cabeza.

\- es imposible, te vi por primera vez cuando Alice me ataco.

Takato lucía decepcionado mientras oia a la joven terminar de hablar.

\- no fui yo.

El castaño levanto ambas manos

\- esta bien Juri te creo, solo fue un sueño... quizas confundi las voces. no lo se... - y recordando la conversación con Alice añadió - hoy vi a Alice en el mismo lugar que ayer; me temo que aun desea hacerte daño.

Juri se puso de pie, lucia resignada.

\- me temo que ella no descansará hasta acabar conmigo.

\- ¿por que?

\- no lo se - dijo la joven con algo de tristeza - quizas... quizas por las cosas que puedo llegar a hacer.

Takato se sorprendio

\- ayer hiciste que mi cansancio desapareciera en menos de un segundo... ¿te refieres a eso?

La joven asintió.

\- eso y muchas cosas mas Takato.

\- Alice dijo un monton de barbaridades - y con una risa incredula el castaño agregó - sabes que me dijo que el verdadero peligro eras tu? ¿ que locura no?

Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta. Takato se dio media vuelta y observo a Juri de pie delante de la ventana, la luz de luna golpeaba su espalda, observandola a contraluz, no habia dulzura en la voz de Juri cuando habló

\- quizas tenga razon...

El castaño sintió un escalofrio al oirla hablar, no se explico por que, pero la joven en ese momento le produjo mucho temor.

\- quizas el verdadero peligro sea yo.

Takato se horrorizo al oirla hablar asi, sintió que estaba paralizado en su lugar, los pies le pesaban mientras que sus brazos y piernas no le respondian, Juri lucia seria y su mirada era aun mas fria que la de Alice. No parecia la misma Juri de hace unos momentos. ¿quien era esta chica? ¿en que se habia metido?

Un golpe a su puerta lo sacó del trance.

\- Takato ¿con quien hablas? ¿hay alguien contigo en tu habitacion?

El castaño apenas y abrio la puerta.

\- no mamá, es la televisión.

\- bueno, duermete temprano que tienes clases mañana temprano.

\- si mamá - y con esto el castaño cerro la puerta, giro hacia la ventana y Juri ya no estaba por ninguna parte.

Habia desaparecido otra vez.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORES:

Ohh Juri Juri, ¿que secretos escondes?

¿por que Henry no fue con Takato al parque de Shinjuku?

¿a que se refiere Alice con que Juri es el verdadero peligro?

Teorias? suposiciones? estaremos atentos a sus comentarios! gracias por leernos.

BethANDCourt


End file.
